What Happens in New Caprica, Stays in New Caprica
by Azura Nyx
Summary: President Laura Roslin’s true emotions for Tom Zarek are revealed when she gets drunk on New Caprica.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What Happens in New Caprica, Stays in New Caprica

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Tom Zarek, Laura Roslin, and Admiral William Adama

**Pairings: **Tom Zarek/Laura Roslin

**Type: **Romance/Gen

**Length: **~1,270

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **These characters belong to Universal Studios and do not belong to me. Drug/Alcohol situations & spoilers for "Blood on the Scales" from season 4.5.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **President Laura Roslin's true emotions for Tom Zarek are revealed when she gets drunk on New Caprica.

_**Chapter 1**_

The day came at last: the day of Felix Gaeta's and Tom Zarek's executions, that was. President Laura Roslin had debated all morning about whether or not she should go to witness it. A part of her wanted to go because, after all, she was the President of the Twelve Colonies and her job usually required her attendance in similar issues like this. Then again, Laura didn't want to go because she didn't want to see the death of Tom Zarek… even if he and Gaeta did try to take over the battlestar. Somehow, it just seemed wrong. Laura questioned this notion over and over again. After all, Bill Adama repeatedly told Roslin he didn't have much choice, and that to allow Zarek and Gaeta to continue living could present more trouble. She wasn't quite sure what she believed.

After much thought, Laura decided to go to the execution. Standing there, seeing Zarek tied up to the chair was unnerving for Roslin to witness. It was difficult for her to know that any minute the firing squad was going to shoot Gaeta and Zarek. Laura even began to reminisce about a time she spent with Tom on New Caprica:

Settling down in a real home was a notion that appealed to everyone at that time. How could it not? When you are constantly running away from robots that haunt you for decades at a time, it gets wearisome. So, before the cylons found the humans on New Caprica, people were joyous and happy. People were celebrating by dancing practically all night, smoking cigars, and even playing a few rounds of poker here and there. Laura Roslin was no exception to these festivities.

"Laura, what a surprise to see you here," said Tom Zarek.

"I could very well say the same about you, Mr. Zarek" Laura began as she took sips from her glass of ambrosia. "Don't you have any vice presidential duties to attend to? _President _Baltar is keeping you busy, I assume?"

The bar tender had asked Tom what he would like to drink, and he requested a glass of Caprican red wine. Zarek then took a seat next to Laura and responded to her question by saying, "You know as well as I do that Gaius Baltar is a pompous, arrogant man who enjoys nothing more than reminding everyone how he can do better than them. Therefore, no, I don't have any 'vice presidential duties' to tend to."

"Oh, well I'm so sorry the position hasn't turned out the way you expected. Maybe if you would have listened to me about settling here in the first place…," sardonically replied Laura.

"Don't fence with me, Laura. Gods only know how many mistakes _you've _made in office," Tom mentioned as he took sips of his wine. "Besides, don't act like you regret the encouragement of settling here."

"As a matter of fact, I _don't_ think we should have come here, Tom. Until we find Earth-"

"Earth? C'mon, Laura," Zarek boldly interrupted with a smirk. "I happen to know for a fact that both you and Adama don't truly believe we can find Earth. I'm not that naïve."

"Then why else would I say it?"

"Oh, I don't know… perhaps to make the citizens feel as though there's something worth fighting for, or to win the next election. There are lots of other reasons. Pick one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After Laura had a few more glasses of ambrosia, she asked Tom, "Do you dance, Mr. Zarek?"

Zarek, who was rather sober for the most part and didn't have nearly as many drinks as Laura, was entirely shocked by her inquiry. Tom knew that if Roslin was sober, there would be no way in hell she would ask him to dance with her.

"Um… I'm not very… talented when it comes to dancing," he answered with a slight grin. "Sorry to disappoint."

Laura stood up from the bar stool, although she did so while stumbling a little, held out her hand and said, "Nonsense! Everyone can dance. Come on!"

"No, no… I couldn't. Really. I'm a horrible dancer."

"No excuses, Tom. Let's go," Laura said with a smile. At last, Tom consented to a dance, but _only _one time as he stressed to Laura. Zarek put one hand on Roslin's waist, and the other cupped in her hand.

The song was slow and pretty. It was along the lines of slow jazz with its soft percussion and trumpets. _1, 2, 3…_, Tom silently counted to himself in his mind as they stepped to the beat. Laura put her head on Tom's shoulder, and then gently kissed his neck. He stopped for a moment in surprise and looked down at Laura, waiting for an explanation. Instead of words, Laura leaned in closer and kissed Tom on the lips.

"Laura, maybe you should go home for the night," suggested Zarek.

"Why? We're just getting warmed up," Laura replied with a grin. She leaned in to kiss Tom again, but he pulled away.

"You're drunk. You probably should get to bed and sleep it off."

Laura pushed Tom away, stumbled to the bar and crossly said, "You know what, Tom? If you want to go to bed and be a party pooper, then go ahead. Me? I'm staying here and having fun."

"Laura, it's late and you're drunk. You have to teach children tomorrow and, at this rate, you'll never get sobered up enough in time," Zarek insisted. "Look. If you don't agree to go back home, then I'll be forced to…."

Just then, Laura started to fall back and would have hit the ground quite hard if Tom hadn't of caught her before that happened. Obviously, she passed out from too much alcohol. So Zarek carried Laura to her home, and then laid her down on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Laura woke up feeling absolutely horrible. _"Oh, gods…,_" she groaned. "_This is the worst frakking hangover I've ever had._" Regardless of how awful she felt, however, she got dressed, fixed herself up, and headed to the school.

By the time lunch and recess rolled around for the kids, Laura was finally able to relax. She sat down in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Feeling better," inquired the unmistakable voice of Tom Zarek. Laura opened her eyes and put her glasses back on.

"Yeah. Much better," she responded.

"Good. Do you remember much of anything that happened last night?"

"No, not much. Why?"

Zarek smiled and said, "So, you don't remember that you danced with me at the party?"

Laura became wide-eyed with disbelief. She couldn't believe she would ever ask Tom Zarek, her sworn enemy, to dance with her. "No. I didn't. There was no way…."

"You did actually."

"Oh my gods," Roslin exclaimed as she put her hands to her face. "Tom, I'm so sorry. Just forget it ever happened. And for Gods' sakes, please don't use that information to blackmail me!"

Tom laughed and said, "Don't worry, Laura. What happens in New Caprica, stays in New Caprica."

Now, almost a year later, Laura is witnessing this man's death. Yes, Zarek and Roslin had their differences, but she respected him to a point and he respected her. His knack and cunning understanding of politics always had enthralled her even though she never admitted that. And neither would Laura ever get the chance to inform Tom of this. It was too late, too late when Adama commanded the marines:

"Ready…aim…fire."


End file.
